Aging individuals generally begin to suffer from increased aches and pains arising out of the musculoskeletal system. Furthermore, injuries resulting from accidents, falls, sports and the like can impart damage to the musculoskeletal system that may manifest themselves not only as pain but also as stress, tension, general discomfort, and other maladies. Surgical procedures designed to remedy such symptoms and the causes thereof are generally expensive and invasive, causing further stress and discomfort to the patient, while not necessarily achieving the desired results. Therefore, an effective, non-invasive, and natural solution for relieving symptoms related to the musculoskeletal system is needed.